


Sooner Or Later Darling (You're Gonna Get Eaten)

by ix_tab



Series: This Is What Love Looks Like [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Electricity Play, Golden Lovers, M/M, big feelingz, gi joe psa voice: body massage, hey kids try this at home, informal BDSM, reconsidered: mild to medium kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ix_tab/pseuds/ix_tab
Summary: Celebrating their first singles victories in the G1, Kenny and Kota explore boundaries with one another.  Love is a tender thing, and it sometimes takes a little shock to make that more apparent.





	Sooner Or Later Darling (You're Gonna Get Eaten)

**Author's Note:**

> This contains exploration of mild electricity BDSM play. I would hope it goes without saying, but I'm not an authority, please don't take anything I write as gospel. 
> 
> Title from Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds "Cannibal's Hymn"

Kota looks over to where Kenny stretches on the floor of their hotel room, knowing he should be doing the same.

He doesn’t have the luxury of youth, to ignore cooldowns, but there’s a different sort of heat under his skin right now.

  
His blood is up after winning, after watching Kenny win. A victory that felt shared. His movements next to Kenny’s, Kenny next to him.

Kenny’s matches have always fired him up, and with each match they perform, win or lose, they move closer to the terrifying potential of their match against each other.

But this feeling inside him, might have been started by their matches tonight but doesn’t have anything to do with rigorous training schedules, recovery from brutal matches and endlessly fine tuning manoeuvres.

It has everything to do with watching the way Kenny’s back moves as he bends at the waist, to pull at his feet, releasing tension from his overworked calves.

Kota stands up, grabbing a towel and touches the base of Kenny’s neck. He isn’t sure if he wanted Kenny to startle or not, but Kenny doesn’t, he simply leans back into the touch.

“Hi there, Ibutan” Kenny says, laughing as Kota drapes the towel over his head. He quietens as Kota sits behind him, splaying his legs to pull Kenny’s back flat with his chest. Kota blankets Kenny, encompasses him.

They sit, Kota listening to Kenny’s breathing slow. His arms wrap around Kenny’s waist, stroking the grooves of his v line. Kenny shudders a little.

“I won my first match, Kenny,"  Kota says, voice dampened by pressing his face in Kenny’s back.

“You did. I watched you. You were magnificent! And then I won, and I told them all. That you were mine.”

Kenny leans his weight back into him, and the world narrows down for a moment. Nothing exists outside the bubble of their bodies entwined.

“I think I should get a reward,” Kota says, jovial demand in his tone, not letting Kenny escape from his grasp.

“What do you want? Ice cream? I could go for some right now.” Kenny keeping it casual, like his heart wasn’t picking up in speed as Kota’s grip on him tightened, marks in the pink of his skin.

Kota moves closer, wishing he could make it so that there wasn’t a millimetre of space between them.

He wants everything of Kenny right now, sweat, tears, skin, muscle and the mind that rarely paused. He wants to slow it down, be the only thing that Kenny experiences.

Greedy for it, and its a shared need because Kenny doesn’t do anything but continue to press back.

“We have to sleep, we have tags tomorrow,” Kenny says without any conviction, wiggling in Kota’s firm embrace. Kota acknowledges him with a grunt and then moves off him.

“You want to sleep?” Kenny asks, turning around. Kota shakes his head.

“Sure, eventually. But I have other ideas now.” He pushes at Kenny gently, until he gets the idea and lays down on his stomach.

“Oh, wait there,” Kota says, quickly grabbing towels. He doesn’t want to leave stains the company would get questions about.

Kenny rolls over on his back to watch Kota fuss with the towels, and slides down his sweat pants. It hits Kota that he himself is still clothed, and he hurriedly strips off.

Kenny hitches a breath, and its flattering, endearing that he still has that same appreciation for Kota's body after being so familiar with it for years.

Kota can't help but grin at the peach and pink briefs Kenny has on.

“Cute. Did I buy you those?”

“I forget, probably. I needed new lucky ones anyway,” Kenny says, thumbs on the waistband, waiting until Kota’s full attention was on him until he becomes fully nude.

“Alright, back onto the towels,” Kota says with authority. Kenny rolls back easily, with full trust in Kota. It makes him feel fuzzy, warm deep in the pit of his belly that Kenny doesn’t even ask, that he trusts Kota with his body, in so many different circumstances.

Kota observes the subtle shifts of Kenny’s back, the round of his ass, little bruises peppering his skin as he breathes deep and even. He knows he’s sporting a similar look himself. He feels the ache, but its satisfying.

Coming out of a match without a real injury, just with the after effects is something so familiar to him that he almost welcomes it.

He grabs the ever present body oil from his bag and Kenny laughs as he hears the bottle open.

"Gonna rub me down, Kota?" he asks. Kota doesn't respond, aside from rubbing his hands together. Kenny doesn't seem to mind as Kota straddles him, not resting too much weight on him.

"I love the way you move under me," murmurs Kota. Kenny hums, soft and pleased. The corded and tense muscles in Kenny's shoulders and neck slowly give way into softness.

"It's unfair how good you are at this," Kenny groans. Kota doesn't give into the little impulses to tickle Kenny or press down a little too hard to make him squeal.

It's just Kenny in his care, his thick, beautiful body loosening underneath him.

The neutral scent of the oil doesn't distract Kota from his task, it focuses him. He thinks about all the times its been part of pre match prep. A quick, perfunctory thing, as mindless as checking his hair in the mirror.

He put more thought into shaving then in rubbing oil into his body.

Now he gets to luxuriate in the sensation of slickness on his palms and fingertips, digging in with purpose into Kenny's broad shoulders

He bends down to quickly kiss the middle of Kenny's back, shuffling down a little before he begins there as well.

He's gentler here. Kenny had mentioned a persistent ache in his ribs. Kota is pretty secure in his massage technique but that doesn't mean he will mess around with a real potential injury.

But he's clearly doing something right, because Kenny makes a noise that Kota only gets to hear when he's been well and truly fucked out.

"I knew you needed this. Well, I wanted this and hoped." Kota waits a moment for Kenny to collect himself, come back into the room.

"I love this, I really do, but I thought sex? I want to touch you too. If you keep this up, I'm not going to be good for anything but passing out on this itchy carpet," Kenny says, stretching his arms up and out, clearly trying to bait Kota into grabbing his wrists.

Kota is wise to his partner's wiles, he has a plan. He's not going to be derailed by the idea of holding Kenny's arms behind his back and fucking him until they got complaints from the bullet club members in adjoining rooms.

Kota pauses, considers. No, no that can wait for later on in the tour. A comfort for loss, rather then experimentation after victory.

"Turn over," Kota orders briskly and is momentarily frozen by the pleased, slack expression on Kenny's face.

For him, Kenny has always been the worst at lying. Written in his expressions, exaggerated or minimal, he can read Kenny. Right now, there's nothing but truth in the way his mouth opens slightly, half closed eyes fixed on him.

He straddles Kenny again, clamping the other man's legs closed with his own thighs. Kenny was half hard, which Kota can only take as both compliment and challenge.

"I'm going to clean off my hands," Kota says softly, earning a murmur of discontent. He proceeds to rub his hands along the front of Kenny's arms, dipping into his collarbones.

"You're a genius, Bu-san," Kenny groans, thrusting his hips upwards, seeking friction against Kota's thighs, but Kota won't let him move easily, to his frustration.

"Ssshhh. It's ok, we'll get there soon enough. Let me finish up," Kota cajoles his over-eager partner. Kenny visibly tries to settle himself, centre himself, be good the way Kota wants him too, and its all feeding the embers burning bright in Kota's core.

Such a pleasure in being listened to, trusted. Kenny keeps trusting people, even though he says he doesn't, and that he won't. Throws his heart out there, waits for it to be broken.

But Kota can take that gift and treasure it because he's willing to extend himself the same way.

Kenny's heartbreaks are loud, he bleeds out on the ground, for the crows to feast on. Kota knows that his own hurt has historically been quiet, withdrawn, dealt with by removing himself. In the past, the urge has always been to lick his wounds in private.

As he moves down to Kenny's chest, feeling that strong beat under his hands, knowing that the sound is mirrored in his own breast, he thinks that they've done a good job so far in learning how not to shatter against one another anymore.

Kota stares at his hands on Kenny's warm skin, rubbing his thumbs in concentric circles on Kenny's breastbone.

It's all a bit too maudlin and theoretical for this moment when he also has the chance to pinch Kenny's nipples.

"What are you thinking about, Kota? That's a serious face," Kenny asks, sounding a little concerned.

Kota looks him in the face, watching the shift and pull of the delicate skin around his eyes, darkened with the sleeplessness that hung over them both, the way sweat slid down his throat.

"Thinking about being heartbroken-" Kota holds up a hand to halt the oncoming wave of devastation he knows that could happen, "thinking about how we broke, how we healed, are healing. Also, nipples."

Kenny makes a noise that sounds something like a balloon deflating. "I love you a stupid amount," is what he comes out with, eventually, processing whatever hurricane of emotion Kota engendered within him.

Kota flashes him a blinding grin and then bends down to tease, torment Kenny's chest with his teeth and tongue.

Kenny squeaks and sighs like he's being gently tickled, only makes a really urgent noise when Kota bites down hard.

"You aren't all that sensitive here, are you?" Kota asks, idly pinching at Kenny's nipples at random, seeing little nail marks pop up pink around them.

Kenny hisses, and shakes his head.

"No, not especially. I need a bit of force to really feel anything from them," he says, sounding apologetic. Kota raises an eyebrow, and twists. Kenny tries to arch up but can't, pinned in place.

"I've heard that getting them pierced increases the sensation. It would suit you," Kota finally lets up, Kenny twitching as he is released from the pressure.

"I can instantly think of about a hundred ways that would go badly for me in the ring. Let's table that idea until retirement, Bu-san. Something to spice it up when we are old and grey."

Kota moves up to kiss him, a little rushed to stop himself laughing too much.

"Sweet talker," Kota says, as he pulls back. Kenny's smiles are always infectious, he finds himself reflecting it, mirroring his partner yet again.

"So you gonna do my legs, or are we moving onto more exciting activities?" Kenny asks, taking advantage of Kota's distraction to push up against him.

Kota grinds back down for a moment. There's only sweat between them, it's a little too dry to feel fantastic but it's good in it's own way.

Kota realises, almost incidentally, how hard he is and that Kenny is clearly at full attention.

"Actually we are. I have a plan," Kota says, detangling from Kenny, who whines at the loss of contact.

"Cool, I'm going to die," Kenny says to Kota's turned back. Kota searches through his bag for lube and the little cardboard box he'd stashed in there, waiting for the right time for this idea to flourish.

"Shut up, Kenny." Kota turns around and Kenny zeroes in on the box in his hand, confused.

"So I've been researching on the internet-" Kota starts.

"God, I am going to die!" Kenny's eyes go wide. Kota stomps his foot, feeling petulant. There was barely any reason for Kenny to feel like that.

"You will be fine! Anyway, so do you know what this is?" Kota shakes off his annoyance at Kenny's dramatics and sits down cross legged near Kenny's head.

Kenny props himself up on his elbows, leers at Kota's cock, and then pays attention to the object of consternation.

"Oh, oh yeah. One of those hands free massage things. A TENs? Someone gave me one ages ago to use on my back when I'd tweaked it badly, but I never got around to using it." Kenny looks interested but bemused. Patient though. Kota has caught his curiosity.

"Yeah. So I had one for similar reasons, my knees had been aching, and I thought I'd try it out. And I did, and I discovered..."

"You discovered?" Kenny prompts, focused, intrigued. Kota screws his courage to the sticking place.

"It feels, you know, good. Weird...but good. And then I thought of you," Kota feels his breath escape him in a great rush. He is definitely blushing.

Kenny looks at him, so softly, so fond.

"I love you so much," he says again. Kota runs his knuckles across Kenny's stomach, touched but uncertain what prompted it.

"Ok so you found this thing, and you want to use it on me? Alright. I trust you. I'm not going to say I'm not nervous, but it's interesting," Kenny says, thoughtfully.

Kota watches his face again, searching for the sighs that say Kenny's just agreeing for his sake. There are none.

"I won't harm you. I don't ever want harm to come to you, Kenny-tan, especially not from me," Kota says earnestly. Kenny nods, eyes suspiciously wet.

Kota looks away as Kenny scrubs a hand across his face, and then looks back, fascinated as Kota pulls out the innocuous white machine looking like nothing more then a fat tv remote.

Little cords with sticky pads dangle from it, and Kenny pays close attention to them as Kota places the whole thing down to crack open the lube.

"This is water based. It's not specifically electric conductive, but from what I've read its a good start." Kota meditatively checks the label one more time. Just to be sure.

"Jesus, Kota..." Kenny sounds half way between horrified and awed. Kota's heard that tone directed at him from Kenny a lot in their shared life.

"What! I told you I'd researched." Kota laughs. "The phrases I have been searching...Kenny you are going to have to delete my browser history."

"Ibutan, learn to clean your own history."

"I refuse to."

Kota shakes off the distraction, squirts a dab of lube on his index and pointer fingers and smears two faint marks high up on the inside of Kenny's left thigh.

Kenny startles, but calms down very quickly. _He really does trust me_ , thinks Kota, and it stokes the fire inside.

"Only that little amount?" Kenny bends in half, peering at the glistening marks on his skin. Kota nods.

"Yeah. We don't want too much, or it won't work," Kota explains, focusing on freeing the electrode pads from their coverings. Odd little sticky pieces of thick jelly on a paper-like backing, with their thin connective cords.

It makes Kota feel like a mad scientist, sticking them to Kenny's thigh. He’s about to bring his creation to life. Or more accurately, his boyfriend to orgasm. Reality was not as dramatic.

It does feel dramatic though, the way Kenny tenses, tries not to close his eyes. His breath has picked up pace. Kota strokes his other thigh, to soothe him.

“A single second of not wanting this, and I stop. No questions, no problems,” Kota reassures Kenny. Kenny opens his eyes properly, lets himself relax.

“Like I said, I trust you. If you think this is going to be good, then lets see what happens. My life has only gotten better by believing in your noble intentions,” Kenny says, and Kota feels his cheeks flush again.

“My ‘intentions’ are to misuse this piece of medical equipment to zap your thighs until you come, Kenny.”

“I can’t think of a more noble cause.”

“Tell me if this is weird,” Kota says, checking the settings on the machine.

It featured such exciting options as ‘wave’ and ‘acupuncture’ and ‘active massage’. What that meant was simply different intensity and patterns of electric pulses.

“It’s weird.”

“I haven’t pressed anything yet,” Kota says, dryly in the face of Kenny’s smug little smirk.

“Alright here goes. The lowest setting.” Kota flicks the button for ‘wave’. He’s experimented on himself. Wave had the most constant pattern, with a more intense beat every sixth time.

He thinks, guesses that it might be something Kenny could get into.

There’s no noise, just Kenny shifting a little as he lays back on the towels, face scrunched up in concentration.

“You okay?” Kota prompts, and Kenny tilts his head to the side, considering.

“It’s...I can’t really feel anything. It’s like a phone vibrating under a couch cushion right now.”

“I’ll turn it up a few notches, then.”

Kota clicks it up, and there’s a visible jerk throughout Kenny’s body. He’s feeling it now.

“How is it? Tell me,” Kota asks again. Kenny licks his lips, sweat starting to bead on his forehead again.

“It’s...it’s like being cut without a knife or blood. Like someone hit a tuning fork on my bones. Fuck. Kota, its so weird.” Kenny gets out, not gritting his teeth, but looking a bit lost.

“Stop?”

“No. I honestly don’t know if I like it or not. Click it higher, let me feel it more,” Kenny requests. Kota agrees, silently.

It’s fascinating to him, watching Kenny react. He’s touching Kenny in a way that’s physically impossible for a human.

It’s him travelling through invisible pathways in Kenny’s body, vibrating through his legs, deep into his core. His hand is the one on the machine doing this, it’s his will that’s making Kenny shrink and writhe.

The higher setting kicks in as Kenny lets out a high pitched whine, almost involuntarily.

“Talk to me, Kenny-tan, tell me what you want, what you need,” Kota urges, as he moves closer, touching Kenny’s right side.

He gets a better angle on Kenny’s thigh and it really looks like nothing is happening. No crazy lightning bolts, no crackle of ozone.

The way Kenny is acting, the noises escaping him tell a different story.

“Oh, Ibutan, this is so strange. It’s deep in me, it pinches but it doesn’t hurt? Not really. There’s energy between each point and then it..it sinks inside me. Fuck. Fuck. I don’t want it to stop, but I don’t know what else to do.” Kenny panting, red like he’s mid workout, he looks disorientated but not distressed.

Kota feels his heart clench, his cock twitch. He’s doing this to Kenny.

“I’m going to switch it to a different pattern now. It won’t be as regular, predictable.” Kota uses his spare hand to grab Kenny’s chin, to make sure he understands, consents. Kenny gives him a small smile.

Kota presses the ‘Deep’ option. It’s a constant buzz with hard pulses at irregular intervals. He hadn’t liked this one, personally. It jolted him out of whatever strange headspace he had gotten into.

Kenny yells as it starts, and its a good sound. He starts to jerk around, in response to this alien sensation in his body. His cock is so hard, and that surprises Kota a little.

He personally had thought the sensations were interesting, but he couldn’t really do anything else while they were happening.

Kenny is clearly different. His body trying to compensate for the way it feels, or maybe he really does like it.

Kota needs to touch him in more then just this technological way.

“I want you to fuck my hand, Kenny. Can you do that, can you do that with it still going? Want it turned off, or down?” Kota asks.

He doesn’t know if its annoying to be asked at every step, but he’s not willing to compromise safety, or consent.

This was already a weird place to be in for them, he’s not going to mess it up.

“Please, please touch me. And...turn it down, just once? It hurts a bit too much now,” Kenny begs, breathless. Kota flicks it down, and then once more for safety. Kenny is too far gone to pick up that big a difference.

And then, carefully like it was made of glass, Kota puts the device down on the towel between Kenny’s spread legs. His left thigh has begun to twitch and Kenny keeps trying to roll away from it.

Kota hurriedly coats his hand with lube and wraps it around Kenny’s cock. Kenny freezes, then wails. Kota doesn’t know what else to do but squeeze him gently, hold his hips down with his other hand, and kiss him, eat the sound, the desperation from his throat.

It’s the right move.

Kenny can’t seem to co-ordinate himself enough to thrust properly, every movement of his body altered by the current being pumped into it, so Kota does the work.

He jerks Kenny with slow, solid motion, twisting a little, but mostly just pressure. Its not how Kenny does it to himself, Kota knows.

He’s watched that a lot, enough to memorise the little wrist flick, the way he alternates strength.

But he wants to contain Kenny right now, keep him in the one place, no matter the bizarre input he’s experiencing. And Kenny doesn’t seem to have the words to suggest anything else.

He’s surging up into Kota’s hand without rhythm, and Kota murmurs into his ear.

“You want to come, Kenny? You can. I want you to. You’ve done so well, thank you.”

Kenny makes a noise, half a prolonged sob, half a mishmash of all the different names Kenny has for him and comes, long and slow. Kota holds him tight, feeling the warmth, the pulse of Kenny’s cock in his hand, as raw, as intimate as holding his beating heart.

Kenny shudders, head lolling.

“Kota, Ibutan. Please take them off now, that’s enough,” he asks, weakly, and Kota springs into action, pulls the pads off like he was ripping band aids off.

Kenny yelps, but not as loud as Kota does, because he forgot to turn it off before messing with the pads and he gets a nasty shock in his thumb.

“You ok?” Kenny asks frantically, shakily sitting up. Kota lets out a rueful sigh.

“Got a little zap, that’s all.”

“Take care of your hands, I love them a lot,” Kenny says, reaching over to kiss Kota’s thumb. Then he takes a hold of it with his mouth and sucks on it, tired eyes sparkling merrily at him.

“You want something, Kenny-tan?” Kota asks, head fuzzy, trying to reconnect with his higher functions.

He had honestly been planning to jerk off in the shower, not wanting to tax Kenny after it all.

Kenny releases his thumb, looking exasperated.

“Ibushi Kota, may I please suck your cock after you fucking electrocuted me into the most intense orgasm I’ve had in months,” Kenny says, as formally as one could while asking to get their mouth fucked.

Kota rubs Kenny’s jaw affectionately. “You amaze me. Please.” Kenny turns his head to kiss Kota’s hand.

“Can you stand?” Kenny asks, flailing blindly until he gets his hands on the lube. Kota hums affirmatively, standing up as Kenny kneels at his feet. Kenny looks up him, and he feels huge, gigantic for a moment.

Kenny has such an overabundance of love in his eyes for him, it makes him want to scream at the top of his lungs. How can he contain this? How can he live with this love? How does anyone? A mystery.

He knows so much about Kenny but the how and why of how hard they love each other, how it's messed them up so badly in the past, how it’s exploding and expanding in each of them now confounds him.

It’s something he will probably never understand, but it's worth using a lifetime to explore.

“Kota? You ok with fingers as well?” Kenny asks, and Kota nods, gratefully. Just like he’d gotten deep inside Kenny with electricity at his fingertips, he wants to feel Kenny in him.

Kenny shakily moves forward, kissing the head, teasing him for mere seconds before taking him properly in.

Kota moves, instinctively forward but Kenny’s hand stop him. One on his hip, one brushing slick fingers against his hole.

“Do it, come on,” Kota says, orders. Kenny hums, and Kota breathes out as two fingers inch inside him.

Kenny is always unbearably gentle when it comes to fingering him. He moves at a snail’s pace, stretching and stroking, trying to work out any resistance at each knuckles depth.

It had made Kota nervous, when they were first together. Did it mean that Kenny wanted it that slow too, was Kota too rough?

Kenny liked it in so many ways though. One finger, barely enough to do anything, fucked over the back of a couch fast and hard, almost impersonal, except for how it was everything about each other.

And then other times Kota, four fingers deep inside him. Kenny unable to come anymore, dick barely hard, Kota’s hand cramping and still Kenny, deliriously begging for it to continue.

But Kenny only ever fucked him as gently as possible, and it probably meant something. It felt kind, though. He felt treasured the first time it happened, still feels that way.

It’s Kenny’s same gentle fingers in him now, crooked slightly, pressing just hard enough to make him yell, and sucking him down like the champion he was.

“Kenny, let me, can I?” Mumbles Kota, putting hands on Kenny’s head with a bit of force. Kenny pulls off to nod.

“I want to do this so bad, Kota, and I also want to go to sleep, 5 minutes ago. Come on, make me feel it so it's still there tomorrow in my throat,”

“You make fun of my porn habits, and then you say stuff like that,” Kota complains, failing to ignore the way Kenny’s long fingers make his body sing, and even the thought of Kenny’s mouth back on him is so much.

He pulls Kenny down, back onto his cock firmly. He’s thinking about the careful fingers inside him, making his thighs quake. He knows they are both different, he believes Kenny when he says he wants it hard.

He pushes in deep, the tight heat of Kenny’s mouth, the glide of his tongue all he ever needs to experience in life. In time with Kenny pushing himself down onto Kota’s cock, he’s fucking Kota open with his fingers.

Kota wonders, head spinning, if he was lying about being able to stand. He might float away before this is done.

But he stays planted on the earth. He pats Kenny’s head in frantic warning, and Kenny hums again, presses his fingers into the spot that makes Kota want to faint and swallows around Kota’s cock so deep he gags.

Kota spills in his mouth, and Kenny pulls off, coughing, tears in his eyes. He spits messily onto the towels, pauses to catch his breath, and then slowly, slowly pulls his hand out of Kota.

It leaves Kota feeling like something is missing, before he sinks to his knees, and grabs a towel, wiping at Kenny’s mouth, his teary eyes.

“Are you ok?” Kota asks, overwhelmed to the point where he can’t distinguish emotions anymore. He’s having some. That’s about it.

“More then ok. I’m good, I’m so good,” Kenny says, happy and dazed. It maybe partially from getting more oxygen back into his lungs, but Kota will take it. He hugs Kenny tight, both of them exhausted.

“We need to stop wiping ourselves out like this,” Kenny laughs, and winces when he stretches out his left leg.

“Was that too much?” Kota asks again. Kenny presses his sweaty body against him. It’s nice, the contact is always welcome. Kota had been too long without it, thinking it was all over, a bittersweet memory to deny any chance to have it now.

“It was...odd. It wasn’t bad. I don’t think it’s my thing, but I might try it again. I honestly don’t know. I think that... everything with you might be my thing, in a lot of ways,” Kenny answers. It’s a good answer, not trying to console him or hide away.

“So I’m your everything but you won’t even go through my phone and clear my search data?”

“Learn to click an icon, Ibutan.”

“Kenny, please.”

“...God you are lucky I love you,” Kenny groans, laughing with his sore mouth and throat, the sound a little croaky. Kota kisses him, gleeful in technological victory twice in one night.

“That goes for you too, you are lucky I love you. We are both lucky, honestly. Lucky that we love each other.”

“Ibutan...that goes without saying.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the story I was writing when I was immediately struck with inspiration to write Kenny getting fucked while wearing Naito's cap.
> 
> So this is a lotta smut from me in a short amount of time! 
> 
> lmao this is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written and I'm so proud of me for it, tbh. 
> 
> @ my friends who read my work and know me too well: do not attempt to kinkshame me, I have the power of god and anime on my side


End file.
